


What they know

by Xailey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, POV Dean Winchester, POV Mary Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xailey/pseuds/Xailey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary tells Dean angels are watching over him and sometimes she believes it's true</p>
            </blockquote>





	What they know

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who watched The Song Remains the Same and Houses of the Holy today

Some part of her knows that when she says angels are watching over her son she really means it. Mary doesn’t believe in angels, never has. She believes in what she can see, perks of being raised a hunter. Monsters, ghosts, demons. She’s seen them. She knows they are real. But angels? As far as she knows there is no proof that anyone has actually seen one. Hell, she wouldn’t believe demons existed if it weren’t for the fact she had seen one snap her husband’s neck in front of her very eyes and then bring him back again. She has never seen an angel. And yet something in her tells her that she _knows_ that they are real. Every night she tells Dean “Angels are watching over you” and she knows it’s true.

Some part of him wants to believe angels are real. Sam does; Sam believes an angel is the one causing all the trouble, but Dean just can’t believe that. He’s seen monsters and ghosts and demons. He’s hunted them. He knows they are real. All the evidence is pointing to this being a cut and dry ghost case. The spirit of a dead reverend playing avenging angel. And yet, when all is said and done and he is right there are still some things he can’t explain. He remembers when he was young and every night his mother would tell him angels were watching over him. It was the last thing she ever said to him. Maybe she was right, but if she was why would they just let her die. Angel’s are supposed to be good. He wants to believe, he really does, but angels can’t be real and even still he remembers his mother’s words and he knows they’re true.


End file.
